Analysis of content, particularly multimedia content is used to provide ratings or otherwise to allow users to filter or limit the viewing or listening of content by appropriate viewers typically classified by age or maturity. The process of analysis is tedious, inefficient and slow. Current methods of analysis use a frame by frame analysis on a single stream that fails to exploit redundancies in a number of different scenarios.